Days of Full Blossom
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: I would give everything just to be with him again. But the harsh reality continues to hurt me because I can never be with him again. He is a wonderful memory. And that's all he ever will be...a memory. PREQUEL FOR 'The Time I Became a Flower'. NATSUMIKAN
1. PROLOGUE: His Memory

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Higuchi Tachibana does…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days of Full Blossom<strong>_

**PROLOGUE**

**HIS MEMORY**

'_When one experiences the bitterness of love, it's when the person starts to mature.'_

* * *

><p>"Arigatou gozaimasu!"<p>

I was startled to hear a pitchy voice in front of me as I dazed off from my dreamland.

'_Oh, I remember'_

I pushed my seat further towards the table and reached for my pen beside me. The girl who startled me a while ago already got out of the line and went out of the bookstore. I glanced at the current person in front of me, waiting patiently for me to notice her. I smiled apologetically and reached out for the novel.

She excitedly handed it to me with a smile on her face, revealing a perfect white row of teeth. The girl seemed to be about 15 years old, considering the youthful clothes she's wearing.

I was about to sign the first page of the novel, when I caught sight of her eyes. Something that I've been too familiar of.

…something I used to see back then whenever I looked into the mirror.

The eyes that longed to feel love like what you read from romance novels; to feel love like what you call this high school romance?

I was stunned for a moment, looking through those eyes. The redhead in front of me shyly pushed her eyeglasses further up her nose, obviously getting conscious of my stares.

I faked a cough to get rid of the awkward atmosphere between us. I removed my eyes from her and quickly signed her novel, before giving it to her.

She bowed shyly in front of me, saying her thanks. But before she can fully straighten up, I gently lifted her face so her eyes lined up to mine. Her lush green orbs stared through my hazel ones, full of confusion but her innocence completely dominating.

"Your eyes…they're full of innocence."

I gently caressed her cheek, as my eyes slowly welled up with tears.

"I see in them myself back when I was about your age…it was a wonderful memory…"

I sadly smiled and pulled back my chair, letting go of her face gently.

I gently bowed in front of the long line of people, who have been waiting patiently for me to sign their books.

"I'm very sorry everyone…but something came up…I've got to go…but I promise to come back. I'll even extend my time to make up for this…I'm really sorry."

I heard the soft complaints from the people waiting in line and just smiled apologetically. Some bid me properly goodbye while some just walked sadly out of the bookstore.

My manager looked at me, completely confused, but I just nod at her and slowly walked outside, towards my car. I stepped in and closed the door before I let the tears fall from my eyes, tears that I've been holding back since I saw that girl's eyes.

I look up to the sky, through the windshield. The sky that used to be filled with love when I was with him. Yes, I still want to be with him, back into his arms, back into his world that showered me with his love. I would give everything just to be with him again.

But the harsh reality continues to hurt me because I can never be with him again.

He is a wonderful memory.

And that's all he ever will be; a memory.

Because Natsume…

Isn't here with me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA:<strong>

**Did you know that when you leave a review, the author of this story will be happier, thus updating sooner?**

**.REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**~A.S.**


	2. The Love I've Always Dreamed Of

I'm back with another fanfic! I wanna finish this first before uploading it but I got tired. I wanna draw my energy and ideas from the reviews of the readers. I got the idea of writing about high school romance because of _KOIZORA_. It's a sad story so if you're not in the mood of crying don't read or watch it…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Higuchi Tachibana does…

**The italicized words are the character's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days of Full Blossom<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE LOVE I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF**

'_When one experiences the bitterness of love, it's when the person starts to mature.'_

* * *

><p>I squinted, as I felt sunlight rushing through me. I slowly sat up, stretching my arms, as far as they can go. I then turned to my left and glanced at the clock standing on my bedside table.<p>

_6:00 AM_

_Two more hours to go before class starts._

I stood up and walked towards the window; pulling the blood red velvety curtains completely to the sides and felt the morning sunlight cover my complete entity. I sat on the small space in front of the window frame and stared straight into the sky.

_I can't believe it. I'm in high school already._

_High School…_

_All my life, I feared to go to this part of my life. They say that high school is a place similar to hell, or worse. You'll not have time anymore to do the things that you used to do when you were a kid…The hellfreak-teachers giving you those mountain piles of home works…The people were in groups, unlike when you were in elementary, all of you are friends…_

_Just the thought of it makes me fear for my life. I don't want it…I don't want to grow up yet…_

_But sooner or later, I have to…and that time is now…_

_But there's this special thing that I'm excited about…this thing they call…_

_LOVE_

_A high school romance…_

_That's all I want. It's what every teenage girl wants. The first kiss; your first time in everything happens in high school, they say._

_Your first risks_

_Your first time being insecure_

_Your first boyfriend_

_Your first kiss_

_And most especially…_

_Your first love_

_It's what I read from the novels I've read before. I always wondered about love. I never experienced it yet actually. I've written lots of entries in my journal about love, but I never experienced it yet folks._

_That's right; a clueless dumb girl writing lots of romantic entries about gooey-ooey love. Sick right?_

_Nevertheless, I still want to experience this gooey-ooey thing because you know? They say you never know until you've experienced it._

_I mean every writer writes from own experiences…whatever…I'm in daydream girly mode again…_

I went down from my seat and went towards my bedside table. I opened the little drawer and got out a small treasure box, lifting the cover open. I got out the silver key and opened the door to my small peaceful library.

The lock clicked open and in I walked. I ran my finger on the wooden table to my right and saw a thin layer of dust forming on it.

"Uggh…cleanup time again…"

I groaned as I sprinkled off the dust that stuck onto my finger. I didn't let any of the maids enter this room because it was too precious for me. Books in this library are years old and I can't risk someone having accidents in this small haven. So I got stuck in being the caretaker of this place. It's not easy I tell you.

I gave small strides across the carpeted floor and glanced around the room. The books were neatly arranged in the wooden shelves lined across the right side of the room, next to the long white table placed at the center of the room. The midnight blue curtains covered the large glass windows leading to the small set of stairs to the second floor. It's not as large as the first floor but it is rather similar to the size of a balcony, enough to accommodate a small round-shaped bed and another shelf of books. It's for when I decide to shut myself off from the disasters of the outside world, meaning outside this small library.

"I guess it's time to clean up," I murmured as I glanced on my watch, having a half an hour more of my free time.

"Come to me rags and let me be your Cinderella for the next thirty minutes…"

* * *

><p>"Mikan-chan?" a pink-haired girl called out as she noticed a brunette walking past her. The girl with dark blue locks turned to the girl called out by her best friend and had her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.<p>

The brunette turned around, hearing her name being called and in a split second found herself rolling on the shiny floor.

"Ugghh…" Mikan groaned as she lifted herself up only to be attacked again with a huge bear hug.

"Anna?" she called out when she looked at the girl in front of her, enveloping her in a huge bear hug. The bubblegum pink locks seem all too familiar for her and found herself looking for the crazy's twin.

"What are you doing here Mikan?" the girl with dark blue locks asked incredulously as she walked towards them, dragging her twin away from Mikan. Anna cried in return as she struggled from her sister's hold.

"Mikan-chan! I miss you!" Anna cried out as she tried to reach for Mikan, but failed. Her sister threw her away, as far as them as possible and helped Mikan stand up.

"Glad that's over," Mikan chuckled and hugged her best friend tightly. The latter pulled out first from the hug and started interrogating the chick in front of her.

"What are you doing here, huh? I thought you were in New York studying your butt off?"

"Calm down, N…I wasn't studying in New York…I was taking a vacation there!" Mikan said laughingly and found her other best friend knocking her head off. "Who said that thing to you?"

"That stupid girl. I bet she isn't even listening to you anymore when she heard that you're in New York. She just rushed to my room crying all over that you're not coming home anymore…tsk tsk."

Mikan laughed at that and remembered the conversation that she had with Anna last week. She was talking to her about this new fashion line that one of her friends in New York was launching and thinking that Anna, a fashionista she is, might like it so she planned to ask one dress from her friend to give it to her. But the moment she mentioned New York, Anna hanged up already.

"I was even going to give her this dress that one of my friends is launching…but she hanged up already…" Mikan giggled and went towards her locker with Nonoko beside her. She straightened her blazer and pleated skirt, and typed in the combination to her locker.

"So…" Nonoko trailed off. Usually, her brunette best friend is the one who starts all the talks, considering she has a mouth as big as a hippo. It was awkward for her.

"So…what?" Mikan teased Nonoko as she noticed what the latter was trying to do.

"Don't act dumb!" Nonoko quickly said. "You've been quiet lately…"

"Mikan? Quiet? Haha…the only time the words Mikan and quiet go in the same sentence is when the word 'isn't' is in the middle!"

Anna suddenly appeared before them and laughed at her own joke. Nonoko just looked at her twin embarrassingly and Mikan chuckled.

"You really need to work on your jokes Anna…" Nonoko said to her twin and rolled her eyes. Mikan just shrugged and put out some books for her first class and closed her locker.

"Anyway, Mikan you look like shit!" Anna blurted out suddenly which made Nonoko and Mikan choking for air.

"Ever heard of sensitivity?" Mikan glared at her friend as she pushed her thick-rimmed glasses further up her nose. She tightened her ponytail behind her head and got out her schedule from her bag.

"But really! We're in high school now!"

"So?" Mikan stared incredulously at her friend. Since when did high school deal with one looking like shit? Seriously…

"Come on! What era were you born? Ever heard of makeup?" Anna flailed her arms up in the air as Mikan handed Nonoko her schedule.

"We're sixteen…what do we need makeup for?"

"You're so simple Mikan? Girls in high school need to look sophisticated!" Anna muttered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Homeroom, Biology, Algebra, Gym and lunch," Nonoko said as she returned Mikan's schedule as her sister continues with her fashionista talk. "So how do you describe sophisticated, huh?"

"You know? Sophisticated with looks like when someone goes out with you, you have to look sophisticated like wearing a dress that screams 'I like you but I don't' and the way you talk like-"

"I think that's called contradiction, not sophisticated," Mikan laughingly said and Anna glared at her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Anna darkly said. Her two best friends just laughed it off and walked to their first class.

They entered the room and found a raven-haired girl at the back, typing away on her laptop.

"HOTARU!" Mikan ran towards her best friend and jumped in to hug her but much to her dismay the raven-haired girl just got out of the way, resulting with her face flat on the floor.

"I thought you were in New York busying yourself spreading your stupidity virus to others?"

Hotaru frankly said, still keeping intact her poker face as she continued to type on her laptop.

"Mou, didn't you miss me?" Mikan said as she plopped on the seat next to her best friend, with her two other best friends beside her.

"I was only in a vacation and I miss you Hotaru!" Mikan said as she hugged her childhood best friend's arm while giggling excitedly. Hotaru didn't even bother to shrug her off and continued her research for her latest invention.

"You should've stayed there and just looked for your brain…"

Hotaru mumbled but Mikan still caught it with her ears. The twins giggled at that and Mikan childishly glared at them. They all know that Mikan is a smarty-pants, a nerd to be exact. But seriously, the girl can be so naïve and stupid at times, they just have to bump their heads to the wall to get rid of their headache. She's good with books and words and stuff, but they think she has never heard of common sense and intuition. The simplest of all is the hardest one for her.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, N told me you had a dress for me…Where is it?" Anna asked Mikan, while she was reapplying her lipstick while looking through her compact mirror. Mikan just looked dumbfounded at her, her eyes was focused on the lipstick Anna was holding.

She didn't realize that she was spacing out until Anna snapped her fingers in front of her. Mikan moved her head back and blinked her eyes as she heard the sudden sound in front of her.

"First time seeing lipstick?" Anna teased her and giggled as she tucked away her mirror and lipstick into her bag. Mikan just glared and turned away from her, completely ignoring her when she pleaded for the dress.

Mikan sighed as she stared at the sky through the glass window near them. The teacher's not there yet, surely he's running late by now. But as she glanced around, the students were chattering excitedly, others doing some weird stuffs, to her left, Anna and Nonoko were in their twin mode again, finishing each other's sentences and to her right, is her bestest friend Hotaru, still typing away on her laptop. It's like, it's their habitual routines!

"Where the heck is the teacher anyway?" Mikan asked a bit irritated, to Anna.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Narumi? He's always late and often absent. So homeroom, often means free period for us…you can do anything you want Mikan-chan…I think the only time he comes here is when there's an announcement…"

Anna replied and went back to chatting with Nonoko.

Mikan sighed again. Seems like she won't be getting any of that high school romance she dreams of.

…_**I'M BORED TO DEATH IN HERE PEOPLE**_

* * *

><p>I was kinda disappointed when no one reviewed in the last chapter, when in fact; I know there are people out there who read it. Tsk…tsk…<p>

Reviewers, do you know that I get my inspiration from you? So if you want this story to get moving…please leave a review…

THANK YOU FOR READING!

~**A.S.**


	3. First Day Mishaps

Hello, hello…I keep on waiting for reviews…I'm hopeless…

Anyway…I just want you to know that I worked hard for every chapter I made…so it would really help if someone could give a review for my hardwork…**Yeah, I am DESPERATE**.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Higuchi Tachibana does…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days of Full Blossom<strong>_

**CHAPTER 2**

**FIRST DAY MISHAPS**

* * *

><p>'<em>When one experiences the bitterness of love, it's when the person starts to mature.'<em>

'_Is there something on my face?'_

Mikan thought as she looked down to the floor, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

When she entered the room of her second period, Art Class, no one was giving a damn about her. She was fine with it, heck she did not want any of their attention.

But her status a while ago as the-girl-we-don't-give-a-damn-about is very different from now. In fact, it's the complete opposite. The moment she sat beside this raven-haired guy with a manga book covering his entire face, it's like she suddenly swallowed a magnet that every single one of the student inside the class's attention is turned towards her. They didn't even bother about the teacher who was continuously croaking about art (something about smelling, tasting and feeling with that).

She turned sharply towards her seatmate when he slightly moved his face to her side, his manga slowly sliding off.

And as if on cue, the boy beside her stirred from dreamland and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of bright crimson orbs.

'_I've never seen eyes like those before…'_

She stared right through her seatmate's eyes, like it's inviting her to dive into those deep pools of crimson. They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes until the raven-haired boy snorted and sat up and fixed himself.

The whole class's gaze was on him, following his actions until he went outside the room, not even bothering to come up with an excuse.

She just stared dumbfounded towards his trail outside the room. She looked around the room, and saw that the students, especially the teacher acted as if nothing happened.

'_What the heck just happened?'_

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry…didn't mean it…" Mikan uttered softly to the person she bumped into, not really minding who it is. She just walked past her and the green-haired girl hissed in return.<p>

_Woah, this place's loaded with snobs, attention whores too to add to that._

Mikan cringed at the group of girls huddled up in a corner giving flirtatious looks towards the group of boys across their lockers.

She continued her way towards her next class, Algebra. But the only thing is that…she can't find the designated room. She's dumb at directions, that's one thing's she's sure of.

Minutes has passed since the bell rang which signaled that classes were starting and she was still damn walking, finding room 206. Oh goodness…what if it's in the second floor of the other building? She's so f*cked up now.

_Oh well, might as well miss it than be late and get scolded…_

After minutes of continuous walking, she found herself walking up a short flight of stairs in a corner leading to a blue door. She opened it and to her surprise, she found herself standing on the rooftop of Building A. The wind suddenly gushed towards her direction and she almost toppled above the stairs. Good thing she was still holding the door handle. Was she really thin like a paper that she can easily be toppled off by the wind? Geez…

She walked towards the railing and found the view of Gakuen Alice from above, breathtaking. It's much nicer here, compared to her old school, which is full of rich, stuck-up snobs. Well, there isn't much difference in this school but at least her best friends are here.

She sighed, remembering what she'd gone through just to persuade her parents to go to this academy. Although her previous academy was nice, it was not bully-proof. The students in that academy were too selfish to care for others. Even if you're gasping for breath in front of them, they'll just ignore you like you're shit and continue on with their lives. The students there were always in groups except in front of teachers. Whenever we're in our rooms, the students turn on their fake friendly, kind and all-i-care-about-is-you personality just to show our teachers that we're all best friends till the end of the world…yeah right…

But whenever we're in the cafeteria, also known as the battlefield, students ignored you and would even trip you like 4 year old kids. The cafeteria staff wouldn't care about that seeing as it's not a part of their job and they didn't like to get involved with our petty fights just to get fired. So that's why that academy's known to be the home of the friendliest students in Japan. Her parents believed that shit and enrolled her there for the rest of her elementary life.

She was rich, she'll admit the truth. But she didn't care about all the riches they have…She loved her family but the only problem they had between each other is about her future. Man! She was just 16 and it's like her parents' planning her whole life ahead of her. When she mentioned that she'd like to be an author when she grew up, the whole room fell silent and her dad gave her a look which made her scared enough to not even mention it again. She knew what they were thinking all right. They want her to be the heiress to their corporation, seeing as she was their only daughter.

But then, she's in the present. So…her damn future goes later!

She spotted a bench and sat on it. She got her journal from her backpack and started writing about her thoughts in Gakuen Alice. Not long after she drifted into her thought about her exciting high school romance. A smile crept on her face as her pen moved swiftly across the page, documenting her inner thoughts.

After writing her drabbles, she stretched out her hands and lied down on the bench, drifting to sleep…

* * *

><p>"Uggghhh…what time is it?" Mikan asked irritatingly and looked at her wrist watch.<p>

F*CK! She was ten minutes late with her next class! Great…and her next subject was Literature, which is the subject she cared about the most.

She still has to find the designated room!

Oh damn, why didn't she ask for a tour from the staff before school started?

She got out the map from her backpack and found the student's handbook with a small map at the back page. Hopefully, it will help her even just a little bit knowing that she's shit in reading maps.

She traced her finger towards the rooftop of Building A, where's she's currently at, and struggled to find room 309.

After a minute of finding, Mikan just played with her fingers until her gaze landed on the small box with room 306 written on it.

"YESSSS!" Mikan screamed in joy as she put her handbook inside her backpack, rushing towards the door of the rooftop and running downstairs…unknowingly leaving her journal with a guy about read from it.

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Nonoko shouted from their table.<p>

Mikan was startled by the screaming of her name and turned her head towards the direction of the scream. A glorious smile painted her lips as she skipped towards the grinning Nonoko and Anna, together with the busy Hotaru who was typing away on her laptop. She sat herself beside Hotaru and peeked at what she's working at…

_Looks like blueprints for her next invention…Hopefully it's not for punching, kicking, pushing or anything related to her…_

"Mikan! Where were you during Algebra class? We have the same sched that time you know?" Nonoko asked horrendously, worrying that something had happened to her friend, knowing how clumsy she can get.

"I kinda…got lost…" Mikan murmured and at that the twins laughed while Hotaru smirked. Mikan ignored this and started putting rice into her mouth.

"As expected of you idiot…" Hotaru muttered as she took a bite from her watermelon.

"Well I'm sorry Hotaru for being an idiot but that's just who I am and you know you still love me despite that," Mikan stated as-a-matter-of-factly and beamed at Hotaru. She hugged her best friend's arm and took a look again at the blueprints Hotaru's making.

"What's that for anyway?" Mikan, Nonoko and Anna asked in unison. Hotaru has been typing away in her laptop since Homeroom period.

"Something that will earn me money so it's none of your business girls."

The three knew better than forcing Hotaru an answer. If you don't wanna die yet, better shut up and leave her be.

"Anyway…" Mikan tried to change the topic, "I saw this guy from Art class and he had this crimson eyes and raven hair…I think he has something to do with everyone here, seeing that when I took a seat next to him, everybody's attention were turned to me."

Nonoko and Anna exchanged looks and nod at each other, thinking of the same person.

"Well, surely, it's none other than…" Nonoko trailed off and looked at the opening door of the cafeteria. A raven-haired guy together with a blonde guy, who's carrying a bunny, came inside with three boys behind them who seemed to be carrying their lunch trays.

"Natsume Hyuuga…" Anna sighed, finishing her cousin's words. They were cousins, but they look more of twin sisters.

Suddenly, Mikan noticed that the booming cafeteria a while ago turned dead silent. Damn, even Hotaru stopped typing on her laptop and turned to look at the center of attention.

"What's up with them?" Mikan asked rather loudly, her voice echoing throughout the cafeteria. All the stares turned to her including her best friends and also the guy who seemed to be the Natsume Hyuuga they're talking about.

_OH SHIT…_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

**REVIEWS PLEASE PEOPLE**! I would like to hear your thoughts! I won't bite! I will even have the inspiration to finish this story…

**~A.S.**


	4. First Kiss

Okay, when I didn't say that I'm desperate, I think no one will still review…HAHAHAHAHA…the power of pleading…tsk tsk

But really, I really am happy that you reviewed. HAHAHAHA…Please review this also…I poured my heart and effort in this, so you better…LOL…just joking

Imma say the magic words…

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I'M DESPERATE!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Higuchi Tachibana does…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days of Full Blossom<strong>_

**CHAPTER 3**

**FIRST KISS**

'_When one experiences the bitterness of love, it's when the person starts to mature.'_

* * *

><p><em>MY FIRST DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE…<em>

I repeated in my head for the last few minutes of lunch. My three best friends joined me in my misery in the girls' comfort room in the cafeteria. Anna locked the door so that others can't get in.

But every minute, someone knocks at the door.

Anna sighed as she neared the door and made a fart sound, something that she never did. She then opened the door slightly and got out quickly.

"You do not wanna go in there…" I heard her say from outside. Shuffling of feet was heard and Anna came back in.

"Well, I hope that will tick them off for a while…" Anna muttered and sat on the marble top beside the sinks.

My 5-minute sulking in a corner was stopped when I chuckled a bit at what Anna did to shoo away the girls going in the comfort room.

Nonoko finally heaved a sigh and smiled. She walked towards me and patted my head. She knows what I'm going through.

"We can always count on Anna to make Mikan laugh…" Nonoko stated as playfully slapped her cousin on the arm.

I looked at Hotaru and she gave me a small smile to at least lighten me up.

"Forget what that b!tch said and go on with your life!" Anna said and waved her arms in the air. "Geezz…expect more of that to happen as your time in this school passes…"

I looked at Anna, a look of horror etched on my face. I can just see the scenario of what just happened in front of me, only a thousand times worse in the near future! This is a good time to faint now.

"Anna! You only made it worse!" Nonoko hollered as she noticed that I was about to faint.

"Oi, Mikan! Don't you dare faint in front of me!" Nonoko ordered me and I immediately sat upright on the cold floor.

Yeah, you don't wanna disobey this girl…

* * *

><p>Finally! The day's about to end!<p>

After all the glares I received this day, I think I almost died at the young age 16.

What made me go to this school again?

Oh yeah, because of my best friends…If they weren't here I think I could've died in the hallways earlier. I mean what's wrong with what I said. Is ignorance a crime nowadays? Is it a crime to not know _the great Natsume Hyuuga_? If looks could kill…

The bell just rang and gym class ended. I walk with Hotaru and Nonoko going to the girl's locker room to change into our uniform.

I sighed in relief and went to the shower room, after grabbing a towel. I turned the cold water on, wanting to release my stress from my f*cking first day. Can't the world give me a break on my first day of high school?

My thoughts then drifted to Natume Hyuuga. He was the one I saw from Art Class. I could've had a crush on him because of his crimson orbs but after the incident in the cafeteria a while ago, I knew he was just another popular guy. I mean, who could've achieved a status of being known _and _respected by everyone in this school without being jerk or a womanizer at that? They're all the same…

I grabbed a towel to dry my hair and wrapped it around my body. I saw N and Hotaru already dressed in their uniforms, sitting on a bench in front of my locker.

"Idiot, what took you so long?" Hotaru asked in her monotonous voice, with a hint of irritation in it. She really was an impatient girl. Tsk…tsk…

"I was stressed…" I muttered at her as I smiled and put some clothes on. I put the towel in the laundry basket and went to grab my backpack quickly, seeing that Hotaru was already breathing fire through her nose.

When we were tucked Hotaru's car, with N on the back and me on the passenger seat, I checked my backpack for my journal.

I rummaged through my things as Hotaru pulled out of the parking lot. Shit! I think I lost it.

"Uhhh..Hotaru…" I trailed off at my best friend.

"What now woman?" Hotaru said as she drove slowly towards the school gates.

"I lost something…and it's important…" I said softly.

"So?"

"Uhhh…can you just wait for a while as I find it?" I asked, hoping that luck was on my side.

"NO."

"PLEASE!"

"NO. Get your chauffer to do it," Hotaru said not caring and stopped the car in front of the school gates.

"Ugghh, fine," I gave up and stomped outside and closed the door, bidding them goodbye. Nonoko stuck her head out.

"See you tomorrow Mikan!" Nonoko giggled as the car went further. I sighed and stomped my way to school. I know I couldn't win over Hotaru.

Now where is that stupid journal of mine?

I went through the hallways and rummaged through my locker…but to no avail, I still didn't find it. The security guard was already pestering me to get out because the school was about to close.

Then, Building A's rooftop came to mind.

With me hoping luck was on my side with this one, I stride up the stairs to the blue door. I opened it and the cold wind rushed through me. I quickly held the door handle to support myself and looked for it. It was getting late.

My eyes landed on the bench on my right and the journal sat on it steadily, the wind blowing through the pages.

"WOOOOHHH!" I screamed in happiness as I jumped and reached for my journal from the bench.

I went towards the railing and stared at the sunset.

"Wahhh…it's so beautiful…" I breathed I removed my glasses and ponytail, letting the wind take me away.

"Why are you here?" a deep, husky voice said.

I turned to my right and in shock I almost toppled over the railing. His hands caught me by my waist and pulled me close to him.

The wind rushed through us. His hair was in a mess and his crimson orbs stared right through me. Only silence enveloped us, except the peaceful voice of the wind.

But what happened next shocked me.

He locked his lips with mine.

'_My first kiss…'_

My heart was beating fast as I closed my eyes, letting the moment fill me. I felt a chill down my spine as his lips stayed steady on mine.

He pulled out from it first. It was a simple, chaste kiss. I could feel the sweetness in it, like honey.

I looked at him, my mouth slightly opened, eyes wide. He looked back at me with a bored look and smirked.

"You want your first kiss, right? You got it."

He smirked at me and turned to leave. I didn't get the chance to speak up to him, to protest.

Because I didn't want to…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPERATE GIRL HERE ASKING<strong> **YOU TO**** REVIEW…**

Thanks for readin!

**~A.S.**


End file.
